peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 November 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-11-29 ; Comments *Start of show: 'Well hello and welcome to Peel Acres. We're going to start tonight with a record that's a big favourite on this programme and on the Evening Session.' *John relates a story of how he found 60s-70s band Spirit (not the drum'n'bass DJ he plays first) to be an 'aggressive and pretentious bunch': he used to play their records a great deal, but when they appeared with him at the Reading Festival, they took one of the records he was playing off and started their set. This was the first time he had played any of their music since then. *JP refers to the cancellation of his programme on BFBS after 25 years (and the lack of an event to mark it). On a happier note, Sheila reminds him of the fact that it is 33 years almost to the day (November 26 1968) since they met on a TV programme called 'How It Is' (she was in the audience). *Culture shock moment: JP plays a track from Kiss' debut LP, attributing his love for it to the 'stupid gimmick' of the recording gradually slowing down to a halt. Sessions *Rock Of Travolta, one and only session. Recorded 2001-11-11. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Pinhole: 'City Living (EP-Breaking Hearts And Windows)' (Thrill City) *Quoit: 'Missing (7 inch-Session)' (Mirex) As John states, this is ex-Napalm Death drummer Mick Harris. *Sizzla: 'Done Nothing For Us (7 inch)' (Harmony House, pre-release) :(JP: 'Fab and gear we used to say, and do you know, we meant it.') *Rock Of Travolta: 'Lukewarm Skywater' (Peel Session) *Les Sexarenos: 'Put Out (LP-14 Frenzied Shakers)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Spirit: 'Three In One (12 inch)' (Phantom Audio) *Spirit: 'Straight Arrow (LP-Spirit)' (Edsel) *Plus-Tech Squeezebox: 'Scene1-Launch A Spaceship Into Space (CD-Fakevox)' (Sur La Plage) *Stringbuilder: 'Forces' (Handsome) *Rock Of Travolta: 'Giant Robo' (Peel Session) *(Peel reminds listeners to vote in the Festive Fifty-only till the end of next week to go) *Noosphere: 'Vektor (12 inch)' (Spirit Zone Recordings) *Z.Z. Hill: 'Nothing Can Change This Love (LP-The Down Home Soul Of ZZ Hill)' (Kent) :(JP: 'There I go playing a romantic record on this anniversary and she talks all the way through it. (pause) Tainted Love.') *Electronicat: 'Amour Salé (Tainted Love) (12 inch)' (Disko B) *Stapleton: 'Vapour Trails (CD-On The Enjoyment Of Unpleasant Places)' (Subjugation) *Hank Williams with His Drifting Cowboys: 'My Son Calls Another Man Daddy (78 rpm)' (MGM) (Pig's Big 78) *Minotaur Shock: 'Moray Arrival (CD-Chiff-Chaffs & Willow Warblers)' (Melodic) (JP: 'Delicious with a white wine sauce. No, of course I don't mean that at all. Sorry, don't know why I said that.') *Cherubino: 'Kiss (LP-Bird)' (The Self Starter Foundation) :(JP: "I rushed to the other side of the room as fast as I could go and got hold of the debut LP by - uhmm you guessed - KISS, and err obviously you may think a little outré KISS by and large, but there was for me, one amazing track on their debut LP and it's a track that you may never have heard. So...".) *Kiss: 'Black Diamond (LP-Kiss)' (Casablanca) : (JP: 'I was enjoying that so much, I forgot to cue up another record.') *Camera Obscura: 'Pen And Notebook (CD-Biggest Bluest Hi-Fi)' (Andmoresound) *Rock Of Travolta: 'Oxygen Assisted' (Peel Session) *Montrose: 'Bad Motor Scooter (LP-Montrose)' (Warner Bros) (only the introduction, with a promise to play the full track the following week) *Denzel+Huhn: 'Finnin (12 inch EP-Filet)' (City Centre Offices) *Fi-Lo Radio: 'Beauty Is Volatile (EP-Skin Deep Demons)' (Action) *Mould Impression: '1994 (12 inch)' (Primate Recordings) *Lianne Hall: 'Fair Enough (CD-Trouble)' (Beat Bedsit) *Rock Of Travolta: 'The Body's Still There But The Mind Is Gone' (Peel Session) *Tystion: 'Y Meistri (12 inch EP)' (Fitamin Un) File ;Name *John_Peel_20011129 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *128 kbps ;Available *John Peel 2001-12 *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online